<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Flocks and Flowers Part 2: The Broken Crown by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993642">Of Flocks and Flowers Part 2: The Broken Crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone'>TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sorceress, The Witcher, The Bard and a Girl [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awakenings - Freeform, Black Cats, Dol Blathanna, Dove of the Morning, Healing, Lich Kings, Multi, Nightingale's Requiem, Portals, Reunions, Source Magic, The Endless - Freeform, The Nightingale, The Source - Freeform, The Wolf - Freeform, Tree Magic, Wall of Thorns, portal magic, song magic, the raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:29:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Promises are kept, proper reunions are had, and the wounded heal . . . all of them. Time might not be on their side, but the Trio have their own methods of action, they need only be faster than their adversaries and what's faster than the blink of a black cat's eye?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt/Jaskier/Yennefer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Sorceress, The Witcher, The Bard and a Girl [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Flocks and Flowers Part 2: The Broken Crown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jaskier leaned against the massive tree, the birds were already singing and he was intent to absorb all they had to teach him. His eyes slid closed for a brief moment in the warm, early sunshine before a low meow came from his left, he looked and cocked an eyebrow as Ballious the Cat padded up to him and sat against his thigh, “Morning. You’re a cat again because . . . why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ballious slowly blinked at him and his tail twitched briefly before the cat closed its one blue eye and started to purr.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in a talking mood, are we? That’s alright, nothing much for us to talk about.” Jaskier stroked the cat’s fluffy fur then he started to tremble, “I’m . . . so lost . . . Nothing is going the way it should, I’m so afraid that I’m not enough, I can’t protect her, I actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>died </span>
  </em>
  <span>for a bit and she would have been all alone . . . I wish Geralt or Yennefer were here, they might be just as clueless as me but they can protect her . . . “ Jaskier wiped at his eyes with his sleeve and shook his head, “I-I’m sorry, we’ve only just met the night before and here I am-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat stood and stretched, padding a bit away then he stopped, whiskers twitching and he sat, staring at Jaskier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m to come along, am I?” Jaskier stood, brushing off his back and trousers before following then huffed as the cat skipped ahead of him a bit, “You know, if you just turned back into a form that could </span>
  <em>
    <span>speak </span>
  </em>
  <span>we could-”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Maybe</em>
  </b>
  <span> a voice grumbled in Jask’s head. </span>
  <b>
    <em>I'm trying to teach you the value of silence?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier stopped and blinked, glaring at the cat as it lifted its tail in a playful swish then hopped onto a fallen log and stretched, “I can see why you and Ingris got along. Alright, Your Fluffiness, show me what you want to show me.” He waved his hand forward in a flourish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ballious the Cat flicked his ear and hurried off with Jaskier almost running to keep up. The cat jumped at bugs, spooked birds and caused a deer to lift her head in mild interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier slowed a bit to take in his surroundings, his mouth hung open a few times in wonder at the flora of the valley, it was all so wondrous and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ballious yowled indignantly at almost being trod upon and hurried to stand on a stump, tilting his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier looked around, “Well, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat shook himself and glared at the bard, <em><strong>Just stand there a moment, alright?</strong></em> He turned and leapt up onto a large boulder and sat up, his long tail curling around his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, glancing up when Ballious changed form and began to sing. The bard’s ears perked up immediately and he was eager to try and catch the words but his attention was turned back to the small clearing where something was stirring. To his amazement, a tree began to grow, twisting and shifting, the pale wood growing a pattern on the bark, intricate braids along the edge and after a moment or two, Jaskier realized what it was. “Is- oh my gods, is that a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lute</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ballious smiled, a rather gory sight, and kept singing, his voice rising in pitch smoothly then he sighed and sat back, beads of sweat on his brow, “There you are, one lute. Geralt asked me to have one made for you. My kin wouldn’t do business with you, let alone make you something that takes that much effort . . . there, an ivory wood, elven lute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier plucked the lute up and ran his fingers over the swirling patterns only to blink in surprise as he saw the pattern was made up of words, poems and songs in Elder all along the lute's backing, it had strings made of the finest fibers Jaskier had ever seen with a nightingale for the pegbox and followed on the neck were a dove, a raven and a wolf. He stared at Ballious in shock and awe, “This . . . this is . . . I don’t think I can think of a word for it . . . thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are welcome,” Ballious hopped down and shifted to touch the soundboard lightly, “I only ask for one favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything!” Jaskier said, smiling widely, his eyes shiny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ . . . write me a new ballad.” Ballious said softly, “The joke has worn thin and . . . well, I grow bored of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier nodded seriously, “Consider it done, Ballious the Archive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and I have something for the young lady Witcher,” Ballious led the way back to his house, “I had a friend look for it, took a bit but here.” Once inside, the elf held out a parcel wrapped in a sheepskin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier cocked his head, “Is the lady still abed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had not seen her.” Ballious tilted his head, “I have some work to do before more guests show up. Feel free to roam the house and grounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier nodded and headed to the room Ciri was staying in and knocked on the door, “Ciri, are you in bed still?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you can come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier opened the door slowly and found her sitting in the window, dressed with her hair- “ . . . did you do that yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciri ran a hand through her recently-and-clumsily-cut-short hair, “Yes. It was getting in my face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Jaskier sat on the bed and licked his lips, “Ballious made me a lute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Ciri’s eyes were suddenly bright with curiosity and she turned on her seat, “That’s fantastic!” She smiled at him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so as well, I’ll show it to you in a bit but first, I have this for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciri hopped down when she saw the package and sat on the bed next to Jaskier, “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know, why don’t you open it and find out?” Jaskier smiled, happy to see the girl’s spirits lift a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciri carefully undid the twine holding the wrapping on and her brow furrowed, she pulled out a dark blue leather cuirass with silver buckles along the sides and in the front was a very large moonstone resting in a heavy iron setting, “What is that f-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certain stones,” Ballious appeared in the open doorway, causing the other two to jump in surprise, “Can hold magic and spells. I also spoke to Yennefer and she pressed the importance of you needing magical protection quite insistently so the stone has an enchantment on it. My fellows and I did our best to enfuse the stone with wards against magical psychic attacks as you’ve been assailed by in the past. I regret that it could be fitted a bit better but we left enough room for you to grow into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciri and Jaskier were wide-eyed with amazement, Ciri ran her finger over the moonstone to see if she could maybe detect the magic within the stone but she had no idea what that would feel like if she could, “Thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are welcome.” Balious smiled as pleasantly as he could, “Now, I’m going to go make sure things are prepared for your family to find us,” He moved to go back downstairs then stopped, “I would suggest cleaning up your new hairstyle a bit, you missed some at the back, otherwise it suits you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciri turned red-faced in embarrassment, shuffling her feet, “Well-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help her clean it up.” Jaskier said quickly to save the girl further shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good.” Ballious nodded and left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier helped Ciri try on her new armor, it was indeed too big but she beamed and hurried to strap her sword on her back nonetheless, “Do I look like a real Witcher, Jask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every inch,” Jaskier smiled, albeit a little nervously, “Let’s see about that hair now.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Ciri tried to hold herself straight and dignified as they stood outside to wait for the portal but her resolve failed when Geralt charged out of the portal and into the clearing, his arms outstretched and she rushed forward, being caught up in his arms then feeling the world disappear as Geralt’s knees gave out, his massive hands holding her to his chest, “P-Papa-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt held her tightly, “Don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>go through portals without us! I thought I lost you both! Again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciri clung to Geralt then felt a body against her back and one of Geralt’s arms wiggled out from between the weight on her back and her to pull Jaskier in for a deep kiss then there was a flurry of wild black hair as Yennefer pulled Ciri into her arms, hugging her and kissing her forehead, “Yen-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yennefer didn’t speak as she held and rocked Ciri in her lap until Jaskier and Geralt turned to pull them both into a hug, “I’m sorry . . . I’m sorry, the portal-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We really </span>
  <em>
    <span>must </span>
  </em>
  <span>stop meeting like this but it’s over for now.” Jaskier said then they kissed, her fingers stroking over his cheek, “I’m alright and we’re alright and things are going to be okay now, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As they can be.” Geralt agreed then he looked up at Ballious who was politely examining a sapling to the side, “ . . . thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” the Archivist blinked and looked at him, “For?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In general.” Geralt shrugged as he gathered up his family and held them all in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, then you’re most welcome, good people, now, shall we go inside?” Ballious bowed at the waist and held the door open for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ciri,” Yen suddenly exclaimed, “What have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>done </span>
  </em>
  <span>to your hair?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“So, now that we’re all here-” Geralt sat with Ciri in his lap with Yennefer and Jaskier in the mirror room, a curtain back on the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the plan?” Jaskier asked, nervously fiddling with his new lute’s pegs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We portal to Cintra. Find where the Source’s origin or whatever is and apparently our answer is there.” Yennefer said, running her fingers over the moonstone set in Ciri’s new cuirass in her lap, trying to determine if she could alter or add to the enchantments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we expect to find?” Ciri asked, as curious as the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not sure.” Geralt murmured, “Not even sure what we’re <em>looking for.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think they won’t anticipate us going there?” Ciri looked up at Geralt nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt ran his fingers through the girl’s shorn locks, looking up at the other two then grimaced, "Yes."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The lich shrieked and writhed om his knees, holding the death mask with bony gauntleted hands, a new few cracks appearing in the mask with hideous squealing, crunching sounds like an iron fork across a porcelain plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other liches looked on silently, dark creaking pillars, one moved forward, his crown a tarnished and bent golden nest of wire, </span>
  <b>
    <em>King Wallace … must not fall … we MUST have … twelve …</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yes… the circle … must not … break …  </em>
  </b>
  <span>Prince Aggrendun the Imprisoned rasped, rattling the rusted, broken chains hanging from his wrists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King Wallace howled again, his hands moving to show where his ruby eye had been shattered, sparks and shadows spilled from the socket, more cracks appeared in the mask and for the first time, the liches began to murmur and look at each other in what could be construed, if one were to take the time to learn the expression and emotion of liches, as nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>WHAT . . . MAGIC . . . IS . . . THIS?</em>
  </b>
  <span> King Wallace howled, clawing at the socket, digging and gouging in a vain effort to rid himself of whatever pain he was enduring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The magic of creation.” Oskrin of Skilege murmured from his place in the dark corner of the grotto, his usually grim visage looked paler than usual in the eerily shimmering room. He took several steps closer, watching the thrashing lich, “The other side to the coin, as it were,” He slowly looked at the others gathered, “The light to the First and Last’s darkness,” the Priest moved to stand over King Wallace, “You did not heed me, you acted rashly and now you have paid dearly. There is nothing I can do for you in this state if you keep shrieking like a wench birthing her first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wallace’s arm swung out and he dug claw like phalanges into the human’s arm, ripping the black robes and he brought his face close to Oskrin’s, the skull wrenching and contorting in either hideous laughter or agonizing pain, the sound that came from it was a mix of both, </span>
  <b>
    <em>HEAL . . . ME . . . HUMAN . . . !</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oskrin blanched and tried to pull away as tendrils of darkness reached for him, he looked over at where a few acolytes were huddling in terror, their faces pale, eyes wide, “Go and get a sacrifice and meet me in the sepulcher! Quickly or we are undone!” He watched them trip over themselves to follow orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two of the liches moved forward and helped Wallace upright, the lich’s mask had pieces fall away and the remaining ruby ocular flashed and guttered, Oskrin looked genuinely concerned as Wallace’s shrieks became rasping gasps, he looked up when the acolytes came in with a young half-elf male, he was clearly drugged, his eyes rolling back in his head as it lolled on a loose neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They positioned the half-elf to be kneeling in front of Wallace, Oskrin took the silver bracelet off and slipped it onto a leather thong, hanging it between the two. The priest began to intone and sway from side to side, the grotto became dark and the bracelet began to swing slowly in the opposite way. He continued to make the sonorous chant, never taking a breath, his other hand rising with his palm stretched horizontally in the air, his fingers slowly began to curl toward his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The half elf made a choking noise, his head tilting back slowly to expose his throat then he gurgled and his throat split open. Blood began to flow but it did not splash to the ground nor follow the pulse of a frantic heart, instead it coiled and curled out toward the lich like a grotesquely-thin cephalopod. The darkness and sparks merged with the blood and it began to surge with greater speed and volume, both the priest and bracelet swaying faster, the chant reverberating around the chamber as the half-elf convulsed and choked, the kneeling lich’s bones creaked and twitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a shuddering and the bracelet snapped still perfectly center, the thong drawing taunt and the half-elf’s head dropped down and he went limp but the lich . . . the lich lifted his head slowly and there was a rattling groan from under what remained of the mask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oskrin’s pale, gaunt face was even more pallid and had a sheen of sweat on his brow, he shakily slipped the bracelet off the thong and back onto his wrist, “Th-There . . . “ he glared at the lich then wrinkled his nose, curled his lip, turning to smack a gawking novice, “Get that out of here, to the lower levels with it, see if Nellwin or one of the others can use it for something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The novice gave a frantic half-bow then began dragging the freshest corpse out of the grotto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King Wallace creaked to his feet, the previously empty socket had a flickering light emanating from it. He stood on his own for a moment then turned and stalked back to his space, he stopped and slightly turned to Oskrin, </span>
  <b>
    <em>. . . the Dove . . . explain  . . . </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t kill the bard in time. I told you his importance, I told you that he needed to be eliminated </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span>! But no,” Oskrin said coldly, his eyes narrowed at the undead that were gathered, “No, you had to make a show of it! You abused the dreams, taunted and wheedled instead of </span>
  <em>
    <span>sticking to the plan</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Now her powers might be awoken, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nightingale’s Requiem </span>
  </em>
  <span>may have been successful and then what, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your Majesty</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Oskrin, who once was petrified with both fear and reverence for the undead kings, was fed up, angry at being dismissed so easily when he had proven time and again to be right.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The bard . . . is dead . . . </em>
  </b>
  <span>King Wallace snarled, turning to Oskrin, </span>
  <b>
    <em>I . . . killed him . . . but she . . . must live . . . how do . . . we catch . . . her?</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oskrin sighed, glancing at the others as they waited for him to speak, “The girl will probably be warded against us magically so we won’t have access to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What should we do?” An acolyte dared to murmur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oskrin turned to the woman and frowned, choosing to reserve his usual reprimand for time’s sake, “We must close the circle. Find the final grave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>And where-</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Oskrin interrupted the lich with no lower jaw and a scrap of crimson velvet still clinging to the headband of his coronet that was missing a good deal of the gems, for time’s sake, “The First and Last,” He said, looking at them, “The First and Last place is the birthplace of the Source.” He turned to the rest of the grotto at large, “The first sign of is the Source coming to the world and the stirring of the magics, the first gasp of life in your rotting bones,” he explained though he could hear the restless grating of bone on bone, they already knew this but his mind was spinning, “They know, as we have seen, that they only have the vaguest of helps while I have been studying these happenings since I was a novice. They’ll go to the Source’s birthplace since it is their only clue, they will go and we will meet them.”</span>
</p><p><b><em>They will . . . expect an ambush-</em></b> <span>A lich with the nest-crown started but Oskrin cut him off with a wave of his hand.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Then give them one! Ambush them just as they </span>
  <em>
    <span>expect</span>
  </em>
  <span>! While they are busy swinging swords and expending their energy on the horde, we will act! We will set up the ritual ahead of them.” Oskrin’s face contorted into a evil smile, the color didn’t return much to make him look less ghoulish, “They have exhausted my patience, I admit it is a gamble that the King of Death is there but if I’m to believe the writings and prophesy, it must be there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And . . . if you are . . . mistaken . . . ? </em>
  </b>
  <span>King Wallace hissed, his single ruby-eye glaring out of the gloom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oskrin’s thin lips pursed briefly then he breathed out his nose slowly, “Then kill me and go through with your own plans if that is your wish, Your Majesty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The liches were silent for a moment or two then Wallace chuckled and it was a hideous sound, </span>
  <b>
    <em>So . . . be it . . . </em>
  </b>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Ballious looked up from the parchment he was scribbling on and smiled, “Can I get you more tea, Ciri?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciri blinked up from watching the tea leaves swirling about in the mug grasped tightly between her hands, “Hm? Oh, no thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf smiled and went back to his work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” She asked, leaning to peer at the paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m recording what I’ve learned so far from my visitors,” Ballious’s eyes squinted a bit as he smiled, “A Witcher, a sorceress, a bard and even a girl has something they can teach me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciri tilted her head slowly and scratched at her scalp, "... what have you learned from me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For starters, I'm very interested in your prophecy that my dearly departed Ingris gave." Ballious sucked on the end of his quill briefly then smirked, flashing his partial smile, "although I'd give you a few more tarts in exchange for another round of Master Dandelion's knock-knock jokes."</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, I- oooonnngh!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Jaskier moaned into the kiss, letting his hands be slammed into the pillows above his head. He grunted when Geralt bit his lip on breaking the kiss, "Mmnph! Yen- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sorceress didn't look up from her task but tugged his trousers further toward his knees and planted another kiss along the neatly kept line of brown hair down to his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You," Geralt snarled as his fingers stroked the ugly, long scar the lich's sword had left on the bards front, "are never to leave our sight again, ya hear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier whimpered and looked at Geralt as the intense look Yennefer gave him as she did a magic trick and made his entire shaft disappear, "Geralt… "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I asked you a </span>
  <em>
    <span>question</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jask." Geralt hissed and ground his erection against Jaskier's thigh, careful not to jostle the busy woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Jaskier whined then grit his teeth, leaning close to Geralt, “Yes, damn you! Do you two want me or n- ah!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer breathed out sharply as she brought her head up for air, her wild hair swishing back from her face like a veil. She tilted her head and then gave Geralt’s left buttock a swat, “He’s had enough teasing, believe me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt chuckled low in his throat, rubbing a stubbly cheek against Jaskier’s neck and mouthed the slight bruise he’d made again, “Of course, m’lady,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier sat up as both his lovers moved away to finish undressing for him and he smiled, looking between the two specimens once they were disrobed before him, “My my, which to choose?” He tapped his chin as his blush spread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which you like.” Geralt crossed his arms over his bare chest, jerking his head to Yennefer who moved to sit on the edge of the bed, “The Raven or the Wolf?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yen leaned closer to Jaskiere, relieving him of the hose bunched around his knees and crawled over to him, “Tell us, Jask, which of us do you want where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier leaned over to kiss her shoulder lightly, brushing some long strands off her soft skin, he prowled slowly over to Geralt and kissed him, sucking the Witcher’s lower lip into his mouth and nibbling at it lightly. The bard chuckled in his throat when Geralt’s eyes rolled back a bit and Jaskier had to stifle a giggle as he let go with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt cocked an eyebrow at jaskier and leaned back, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Slut</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier deemed not to comment and kissed Geralt’s neck, wrinkling his nose at the roughness, “You need a shave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he looks very nice with the beard,” Yennefer scooted closer, her hand dropping to cup and fondle Geralt’s balls, “Don’t you think, Jask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm it is quite fetching,” Jaskier kissed slowly to Geralt’s collarbone and he bit, his hand joining Yennefer’s and rubbed up the Witcher’s shaft. He leaned loser and licked the head of Geralt’s cock, “As long as your hair is short and kept in other places, I don’t mind the beard staying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt opened his mouth to retort but hissed in a breath instead as teeth grazed lightly and </span>
  <em>
    <span>slowly </span>
  </em>
  <span>around his cockhead, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking slut- </span>
  </em>
  <span>Watch it, Yen . . . “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer slowly drug her fingernail over Geralt’s asshole again and smiled, “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because your fucking finger is dry, that’s why!” Geralt snapped but it turned into a groan and his eyes squeezed shut as his cockhead hit the back of Jaskier’s throat. He slowly leaned back until he was on his back. “Nnggmmmph . . . “ the white-haired Witcher hooked his arm behind his left knee and pulled his leg to his chest, closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yen almost laughed at the faces and noises the Witcher was making as she reached for the bottle Jaskier had put on the end table as soon as the door had closed behind them, she shook some of the sweet smelling slick onto her finger, watching Jaskier’s head bob enthusiastically, “You took an extra long bath tonight, Geralt, the water was almost cold . . . one would think you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>busy </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the bath? What were you up to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never you minnnnnngh!” Geralt arched his back a bit and sighed heavily, his free hand dropping to grip the back of Jaskier’s head then it shot to fist the sheets as a lubed digit circled his hole. Geralt closed his eyes again and breathed out through his nose when the finger nudged, pressed, twisted, then eased in . . . in . . . in . . . </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was easy.” Yen leaned over to peer down into the Witcher’s face as her finger pumped in and out and Jaskier sucked, “Geralt of Rivia, were you fucking yourself in the bath?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Geralt snarled at her, showing teeth, “What of it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yen leaned close to his ear, licking then biting the lobe before hissing ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>slut</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ in his ear as sparks gathered then popped on her fingertips making the Witcher’s spine curve up like a drawn bow and the sorceress smirked, “But,” her fingers withdrew, “This isn’t about you, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True.” Geralt grunted and propped himself up on his elbows, looking blearily down at Jaskier, “What do you want to do, songbird?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier smiled up at Geralt, crawling up onto the large man’s lap, “I want you to fuck me like it’ll save my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do that.” Geralt said, his voice rough and deep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While Yen fucks you.” Jaskier, his mouth curling up in a mischievous sneer, looked very pleased with himself and, he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do that.” Yen smiled, leaning over Jaskier’s shoulders to stroke her fingertips over Geralt’s chest then up Jaskier’s surprisingly hairier chest, more sparks crackling over to alight his nipples and make the bard hiss in a breath sharply, his penis flexing and dropping a healthy amount of precum onto Geralt’s stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt chuckled, kissing Jaskier’s neck just under his ear, “As you desire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier squirmed back against Geralt’s leaking prick while Yennefer teased and tormented his chest, stomach and other sensitive places with purple sparks, her other fingers busy between her thighs, readying her cunt for, hopefully, both her lovers. Geralt leaned forward and nudged Yen out of the way so he could drop Jaskier down on the mattress and draping the bard’s legs over his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need a finger or two first or can I push on?” Geralt drawled huskily as he tugged Jaskier’s cock slowly while he watched Yen muttering to herself while she slipped the straps of a harness up her thighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m already ready, actually.” Jaskier’s face reddened further and he smiled, “I took a bit of time in the bath myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my bard.” Geralt chuckled then frowned when his fingers met the end of a plug and his cock throbbed, “You dirty little bitch . . . where’d you get this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier’s lips quirked in a smile and he tucked his hands behind his head, “Wouldn’t you like to know? Shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt gripped the end of the plug and began to wiggle then twirl the wooden plug slowly in then back out, his yellow eyes glowing predatorily down at the brunette, his breathing becoming heavier until he popped the plug out and chucked it aside as he crawled forward, his fingernails digging in as he gripped Jaskier’s round ass in his large hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier blinked slowly as his eyes locked with Geralt’s and he smirked, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt shifted his knees and pressed the head of his cock against Jaskier’s asshole and pushed in just slightly, “I desire you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yen almost laughed as she looked over, “Has he popped a blood vessel in his face or is he blushing? Geralt, don’t make him swoon, hm?” She knelt behind Geralt as the Witcher’s muscular back twitched and his buttocks flexed while he took Jaskier. The sorceress sat and admired the view and listened to the soft litany of whimpers, gasps and harsh breathing. She breathed out slowly  and smiled, “Sentimental idiots.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt glanced over his shoulder and snorted, “Quiet, you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yen made a rude gesture at him and had to almost stand up to be tall enough, her one hand gripping the Witcher’s hip tightly enough that her fingernails dug in slightly and the other hand held the base of a rather large, glass phallic object that had bumps along the shaft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt’s head tilted back and he groaned softly, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Cold! Dammit, Yen, that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He hissed then grunted as a hand wrapped his ponytail around it and yanked back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure.” Yen teased and her hips snapped sharply forward, her smile widened when the motion made Geralt stop moving enough that Jaskier made several pointed noises and smacked the Witcher’s flanks with his heels, “There we go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t fuck him stupid before I’ve come, dammit!” Jaskier’s voice was higher than usual and he curled back on Geralt’s cock, the bard reached up and pulled Geralt more on top of him, his ankles locked at the small of Geralt’s back. He curled back on Geralt’s prick, pulling the Witcher in deeper until Jaskier whined and bit his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt’s attention snapped down to the bard and he smiled, a hand snapped down to hold Jaskier in place right where he’d found his prostate. Geralt ground the head of his cock into the sensitive spot in short, shallow jabs then he rotated his hips in a slow circle, he watched Jaskier’s eyes cross and his mouth dropped open, “Who’s getting fucked stupid now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yen leaned over as she thrust into Geralt, “He’s going to pop a blood vessel for real if he doesn’t take a breath . . . Do that again . . . “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt chuckled and panted as he tensed and deepened his thrusts, his balls felt so heavy . . . Yen wasn’t helping his concentration as she changed up hard, deep thrusts for shallow rapid ones that made the monster hunter groan and hiss. He managed to keep himself focused though, each time his eyes swept over the scar he felt a deep pull toward the bard so he increased his speed and tilted Jaskier slightly to get the most out of the momentum, “You . . . ever . . . fucking . . . go . . . through . . . a . . . portal . . . alone . . . again-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geralt for </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck sake</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jaskier snapped, reaching up for his own fistful of hair, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up and fuck me</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt grit his teeth as a jolt of lightning, that Yen had nothing to do with, shot from his scalp to his balls, he picked up his pace, his other hand snapping back to grab Yen’s ass and pull her tightly to his backside. Geralt groaned and leaned back, picking Jaskier up so the bard sank down until he was flush to Geralt’s hips and the Witcher’s eyes crossed this time as Yen surged upwards to meet him, “A-ah </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuckin’ hell</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier moaned loudly, arching his spine and tilting his head back as his cock pulsed, throbbed and he unloaded on Geralt’s chest and stomach, “Oh my gods . . . “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Yennefer’s hips worked more frantically, chasing her own orgasm and her fingernails dug into Geralt’s hips until she let out a low moan that rose in pitch until it sounded almost like a sob, her violet eyes tightly closed and her perfect lips dropped open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They collapsed in a shuddering heap together on the pillows, breathing heavily, two of the three heartbeats were fast while the third was normal, for a human anyway. Geralt pulled Jaskier on top of him and wrapped his arms tightly around the bard, “My heart stopped . . . “ He whispered hoarsely, eyebrows meeting as he squeezed his eyes shut, “I saw . . . I saw you fall and I couldn’t breathe . . . everything slowed . . . I thought for sure- then you disappeared and- “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier stared at the wall as his ear was pressed to the Witcher’s chest, tears rolling down his face and his breathing came in halting snuffles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you were gone beyond my reach,” Geralt moved his hands to cradle the back of jaskier’s head and across to his hip, holding him tightly, “That I wasn’t fast enough, strong enough, to protect you- and before ya say anything, I’m not saying you can’t look out for yourself . . . “ Geralt’s chest shook and he breathed in sharply, “But it’s what I know to do . . . I know to protect, I know to stand in the way and shield the ones i love from pain . . . I can’t . . . If I could take all of this on myself, if I could just stand between you all and what’s coming, I would . . . “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier let out a sob and clung onto Geralt, “I-I was p-petrified! I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to- and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you bastard why didn’t you tell me swords hurt so much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yenna draped herself over Jaskier’s back and hugged him tightly now that she’d rid herself of the strap-on, “I’m sorry . . . I’m so sorry the portal-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Jaskier leaned his head back to press his cheek against hers, “To be honest, it probably saved our lives . . . and we made it here, so it’s not all bad, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Geralt said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier blinked at the Witcher as the larger man used his thumb to wipe away Jaskier’s tears, “And I love you, both, and our little ruffian.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About Ciri,” Geralt said, his eyes looking flatly at Jaskier, “Who’s idea was the new hairdo?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Ballious gently tucked a blanket around Ciri who was curled up in the large armchair in front of a pile of books she’d been reading. The elf smiled down at her and slowly tiptoed up the stairs to his own room. He disrobed and sat on the edge of his bed, staring toward the windows, he said a few short words and the leaves parted on the night sky and he watched the moon slowly ascending, it was thin sliver, it would be a new moon soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elf’s eyes swam with tears and he felt an ache in his heart, “You didn’t always have to be right, you know?” He said softly, his expression darkening with a scowl most hideous on the scarred elf, “Would it have pained you greatly to have been wrong, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Hm?” he wept into his hands then hugged himself, “I hate you sometimes, you know? I hate your haughty tone and how you always had a hand on your hip in an arrogant fashion as if you were better than everyone else! I hated that about you!” He grit his teeth until it pained him then slowly licked his lips, “Ingris . . . I would have risked it . . . I would have risked madness to be with you . . . what good is this longevity, this intellect if no one is going to remind me I look like . . . oh I don’t know, you’d come up with something clever though . . . “ he looked away, tears leaking out of his blue eye while both nostrils ran and he hiccuped, “ . . . I would have brought you here, taken care of you as you grew old. Did you still braid your hair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ballious laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling, his eye tracing the massive rings above him marking the trees age, counting them until he fell asleep usually helped on nights like this when his mind wouldn’t quiet on its own, “We could have been happy . . . well, I would have been happy, you would have found </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>to bitch about.” Ballious smiled fondly, his eyelid drooping and he yawned, “ . . . I’ll sing you a tree tomorrow . . . a flowering crab apple would be fitting, don’t you think? . . . with some flowers around the trunk . . . yes . . . “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leaves closed back over the windows and soon there were snores drifting through the air.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>